


Under the stars

by Bilbogirl



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Videogame), Disney (Classic cartoons)
Genre: Based on "Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery" by ThisAnimatedPhantom and Mercowe, Fluff, Gen, Gift for Insane, Romance, Sorry this took so long ;_;, hope you enjoy it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbogirl/pseuds/Bilbogirl
Summary: What if there wasn't anything against same sex relationships? Would that be all that a certain rabbit would need to confess his feelings? It seems that under the stars, things may change for our favourite rabbit and cat...Based on the work of ThisAnimatedPhantom and Mercowe!
Relationships: Felix (Felix the Cat)/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneMasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMasquerade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Hi! I have no idea what I'm doing, but here's the gift for InsaneMasquerade! Hope you enjoy it, pal! And sorry it took so long ;_;.
> 
> Special thanks to Spector, who helped me edit it! You're the best, ghostie!
> 
> I have no idea what you're still doing here. What are you doing? Come on, go read!

Oswald sighed as he finished putting the food on the table. Today was Christmas, meaning that the circus crew had been pretty busy with all the preparations. It wasn’t easy to feed 420 growing children, after all, not counting their friends, who’d be joining them soon.

He glanced around the living room, seeing his brother Mickey rushing to put the last few decorations on the Christmas tree. Goofy was currently in the shower, getting ready for dinner. One of his ears perked up and he chuckled as he heard Donald pounding on the bathroom door, telling him to hurry up.

He proceeded to approach his brother, picking up some Christmas balls and putting them on the tree, smiling at the nervous mouse. “Hey, bro.”

“Hey, Ozzy.” The mouse smiled at him, grateful for his help.

“So, are you excited for this night?” Ozzy asked him while putting a bright yellow Christmas ball on the tree.

“You bet! I can’t wait for the others to come!” Mickey gushed.

“Yeah, they certainly need a break after all that they’ve been through.” Oswald frowned, thinking about the past few months.

“They certainly do,” the mouse sighed. “They’ve been through a lot lately.”

Oswald grimaced. After the whole mess of the dark circus and the labyrinth, both he and his brother, along with Goofy, Donald, and the kids had tried to help them as much as possible, but they hadn’t been able to do that much. The Questers had thanked them, but they had said that they needed some alone time to figure some things out, so they had stayed back. After recovering and when they felt better though, they had started hanging out more with them, looking way better than at the start of the New Year, and they hadn’t refused to have dinner with them on that Christmas Eve when asked. A soft smile graced his lips as he thought of a certain black cat, and he quickly shook his head when he felt some heat starting to rise on his cheeks.

Mickey smiled as he looked at his brother, snickering quietly.

“You’re doing that face again,” he told the rabbit.

“What face?” Oswald asked as he felt his cheeks become even hotter.  “The face you make when you are thinking about _him._ ” the mouse replied, and he giggled when his brother almost dropped the Christmas ball.

“Aw, Ozzy! Don’t be embarrassed! It’s so cute!” the mouse said with a gentle smile. Oswald took his ears and tried to hide his _totally_ not blushing face behind them. Starfallen dammit, was he that obvious?! What the cuss was wrong with him?! He was his friend, for cuss sake! And besides, he couldn’t do that to Ortensia, the love of his life! He just couldn’t!

He let out a sigh and finally revealed his face only to see Mickey smirking at him.

“Bro. You’re not helping,” he said as his blush started to lessen.

Mickey snickered again.   


“Sorry, I can’t help it,” he said as he continued adding Christmas balls to the tree. “I haven’t seen you as relaxed as when you are with him. Not ever since—” He paused as the rabbit’s ears dropped. “Sorry, Ozzy.”

“It’s okay,” he said, trying to not let it affect him that much. 

“Ozzy…” He took one of his hands, which was clenching one of the decorations a bit too tightly. “It’s okay.”

Oswald scoffed and let the decoration fall to the floor, turning around with his arms crossing over his chest. “It’s not okay.”

“Oswald, I know you loved her a lot. Still do, actually. But… you need to let go of the past so you can have a future.”

“But it’s not fair!” Oswald snapped, turning towards him. “It’s as if I were cheating on her! As if I were betraying her trust! And she’s not even here so I can talk with her, or tell her, or—” He stopped when Mickey put his hands on his shoulders.

“Oswald. If the roles had been reversed, what would you have wanted for her?”

“To be happy…”

“And if she had this same problem as, and you knew that whoever she had a crush on was a good and respectable guy, what would you have wanted for her to do?”   


This time, he took a moment to think. If their roles had been reversed and he had died because of the illness and she had stayed alive, what would he have wanted for her to do?

Well… as much as it pained him, he’d want her to go with that person. To move on and continue her life. To be happy once again and to not be sad all the time. Yeah, maybe if he gave it a chance he’d eventually fall in love again, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll ever forget her. Just maybe.

“I’d want her to move on with her life,” he answered finally.

“And don’t you think she’d want the same for you?” Mickey asked, smiling gently at him.

Oswald looked at him and thought about it. Yeah… that definitely suited her. She wasn’t the jealous type. And if she had known him, she’d have loved for that person to be Felix. He sighed and looked at his brother gratefully. “Thanks, bro.”

“No problem, Ozzy.” His brother patted him on the back and let him go. “Now, how about you go open the door for our friends?”   
  
Wait, what?! Already?! Stars, he must’ve spaced out! He quickly scrambled to his feet, fixing up his shirt before heading towards the door and opening it with a smile. There they were, and, oh! Alice, Cala and Holly had come as well! Well, the more, the merrier!

“Welcome!” He moved to one side, letting them all enter their home. They all were carrying some containers with food in them so the circus crew didn’t have to make all the food. Stars, that’d have put more stress onto them. 

A barricade of bunny children soon swept the guests off the floor, some of them taking the food away and putting it on the table. There were exclamations of surprise along with a few chuckles, and soon enough, the guests were being brought into the house and placed gently on the floor.

And so, the dinner began. It was a bit difficult with so many people in one place, but they were able to organize themselves and finally sit down and relax. Stars, it had been so long since they all had been reunited without the topic being serious or worrisome. No, this was a day to relax and be all together. 

Even if Cuphead stole most of the cake and Bendy chased him because of said schmuck calling him short…

After the dinner, he joined Felix outside of the door. Apparently, the cat had gone out to get some air, leaving the warm atmosphere for a little bit. He smiled as he saw him reclining against the wall, and he leaned against the doorway, smiling at him. “Hey.”

“Mreow!” Felix yelped, turning around with his fur puffed out. Oswald burst out laughing while Felix started smoothing out his fur with a blush on his face.

“S-Sorry! Your face just looked so priceless!” Oswald said between giggles as he slowly calmed down.

Felix eventually chuckled as well, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. “I guess so.”

Oswald snickered and leaned against the wall next to him, crossing his arms and looking up at the sky. They stayed in silence for a while, not wanting to cut the silent moment. All that could be heard was the cricket’s singing along with the city’s constant night noises.

Oswald took a chance and looked at Felix out of the corner of his eye. Said cat was looking up at the sky with a small smile, the light of the stars shining slightly in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking about something pleasant by what his body language was saying.

“Stars, it’s been crazy, huh?” Felix said suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“What has been crazy?” he asked, confused.

“This whole thing.” Felix answered back with a lazy wave of his hands. “The whole ink illness machine. So many adventures, meeting new people, spending time with new friends…” He looked at the ground, smiling softly. “It seems like something out of a movie.”   


“Well, maybe not a movie, but you can definitely write a book about it. And you have a whole crew of 420 bunny children who’d absolutely love to act out some of the scenes of your adventures.” He winked at him.

Felix simply blushed and tried to hide slightly under his hat, making the bunny snicker.

After another while of silence, Felix stretched out and shivered, hugging himself slightly. “Golly, it certainly has gotten colder! I’m going inside again,” he said while smiling at him and heading towards the door.

Oh, no! Not now! Come on, think, you palooka! Say something!   


“Wait!” he said without really thinking about it and reaching his hand out towards him. Felix turned back towards him, a confused eyebrow lifting up.

Well… that wasn’t very eloquent. Starfallen mouth!

“Can I ask you something?” he asked, looking to another side.

“Of course! Is there something wrong?” Felix asked back with a worried frown. “Are you okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m totally fine!” he answered back with his voice  _ sliiiiiightly _ more high-pitched than it should have been. “It’s just…”   


Felix turned fully around towards him, giving his full attention to him now.

“...Have you ever liked someone?”

Felix’s eyes widened, not expecting that kind of question, doing a double take.

“W-Well, I’ve definitely had some romantic partners in my life, but, it has never ended that well, to be honest,” he sighed, looking slightly sad about that, but quickly shaking his head. “However, I’ve never been afraid to like someone again, or to even fall in love,” he mumbled with a blush starting to appear on his face.

Oswald hummed thoughtfully.

“What about a man?”

Felix’s face was full on scarlet now as his eyes widened even more.

“W-What?! N-No, never, pffft, s-someone l-like me?! N-Not in a million years, I-I mean, h-how can you t-think something like that?!” he practically blurted out, his face turning into a red tomato.

Oh… stars… he was… too… CUTE!

Oswald shook his head. Keep it cool, keep it cool, you’re the coolest guy in the whole wide world, keep it cool, keep it cool…

“Um, Felix, you okay?” he asked with an amused grin on his face.

“Y-Yeah!” He nodded, probably quicker than what was necessary. Oswald giggled once more. He just couldn’t help it, he was too adorable! He quickly took a deep breath though.

Right. The big question.

“Okay, I just wanted to ask you, because I think I like a guy and I didn’t know if I should confess or if it’s any different to liking a girl.” He mentally apologized to his late wife one last time. There was no turning back now.

Something seemed to break inside Felix as his eyes suddenly became duller. He crossed his arms over his chest, his tail along with his ears dropping slightly. 

Ooooooh boy, if only he knew....

“Oh… then I guess that you should tell him how you feel. I mean, if he’s a decent one, you won’t lose him as a friend if you confess to him and he doesn’t return the feelings,” he answered without looking at him.

“You really think that?”

“One hundred percent,” he looked up at him with a small sad smile.

“Okay then…” He approached him and took his hands, making the black cat look up at him with confusion and a small blush on his cheeks. “I like you.”

…

…

…

Silence. Absolute silence. He watched as Felix’s eyes widened ridiculously big, his face overtaken by the color red as every little bit of information processed through his mind.

“P-Pardon me?” he asked in a high-pitched voice.

“You heard me. I like you.” He smirked, then leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

It was very short, almost a grace of their lips, but it felt way longer than that for Oswald. However, when he got away and he saw the cat’s unmoving face, he started panicking a bit.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that! What the cuss was I thinking?! I’m so sorry, Felix, I shouldn’t have said any—” He got cut off by a pair of hands grabbing his face and kissing him once more on the lips. His ears shot upright in surprise, but they quickly fell down when his brain took notice of what was happening. He put both hands on his shoulders and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the sign of affection, making it deeper. They didn’t take it very far, though, instead being a sweet and short, yet loving kiss indicating a beautiful new start.

It all fell right into place when Felix kissed him, and he reluctantly got away from him after a while so they could breath. They hadn’t even kissed for that long, but he guessed the shock played into that.

“So… I take it that you like me back?” he asked with a smug chuckle.

Felix became even brighter, if that was possible at all, and shrugged helplessly. “Y-Your guess would be correct.”

Oswald felt a blooming happiness in his chest, which was short-lived when he heard the click of a camera. Both of them looked at each other, their faces paling as they turned around slowly, looking at the door…

...which Oswald had totally forgotten to close when he had come out…

“Ha! I told ya! Time to pay up!” Cuphead snickered while holding out his hand with a smug smile. Bendy reluctantly gave him twenty dollars, muttering about how unfair all of this was and how he’d get back at that cussing lamp post. All of them were in there. Boris gagging at the kiss, Bendy looking annoyed because of the bet, Cuphead looking cussing smug, Mugs smiling at the new couple, the girls looking excited and gushing all around, Goofy and Donald looking smug as well, Mickey giving him a thumbs up with a smile, Granny looking proud… All of them.

Some of his children were looking as well. He figured those were the ones who actually didn’t find kisses revolting, since they hadn’t said anything when they had kissed.    


That, or he had been too distracted to have listened to them.

“So, does that mean that he’s mom number two now?”

“Yeah! Is Mr. Felix our second mom now?”

“Say yes, pwease, Mr. Felix!”

Heh. And he thought he had already seen Felix's face turn as red as possible that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed it! Man, it wasn't easy writing about those two, but it was worth it!
> 
> See ya on the next work! Bye!


End file.
